


Or Is This The Way It Ends?

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID-19, M/M, Quarantine, Zoom issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Immediately following Would You Be My Little Quarantine?, Blaine talks to his roommate.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Or Is This The Way It Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this follow-up!

After leaving the meeting room, Blaine sits back in his chair and sighs. This was how meeting your idol went in your wildest dreams, not in reality. Had they met in person, Blaine is confident he would’ve made a total fool of himself and fallen over his feet to talk to Kurt Hummel. 

He only lets himself smile like an idiot for a few minutes because he really needs to talk to his big brother. Whether or not it will be to yell at him or thank him remains to be seen. At the very least, Cooper had told Blaine there was something important they needed to discuss. 

**Blaine: Wrong Zoom ID, doofus**

Blaine knows it’ll be a couple of minutes before Cooper answers because even if he’s on his phone when he gets a text Cooper likes to let them ‘simmer.’ Something about not seeming too eager. However, this rule only seems to apply to Blaine and their mother because Cooper answers any call or text from Hollywood in under two seconds. 

While waiting for a text back, Blaine walks to his kitchen and puts the kettle on. He’s becoming a bit of a tea hoarder. Not by his own choice, his roommate hates the taste of coffee and exclusively drinks various teas in the morning and late afternoon. There is an entire cabinet in their little kitchen dedicated to different types and flavors of tea. 

Luckily, even if his blissful state, Blaine has the mind to yell to his roommate that the kettle’s on. 

Charlie shouts from their bedroom, “Be right there.” 

He really lucked out with his apartment. A decently priced two bedroom with a medium-sized kitchen, and a spacious living area. The one downside was only having one bathroom because both roommates loved their primping time. This was mostly solved because Blaine liked to shower at night (to wash out gel and grime of the day) and Charlie used their morning shower as an additional wake-up call. 

Blaine takes two mugs from the cabinet before opening the tea cabinet. Charlie kept all the tea leaves in mason jars which they labeled in washable marker. In this apartment, they only used tea leaves. Most days, Blaine was happy to be a coffee drinker because Charlie wouldn’t say anything about his use of already grounded coffee instead of grinding the beans himself. 

In the time it takes Charlie to join Blaine in the kitchen, the bliss of meeting Kurt Hummel is gone. Blaine’s spent those two long minutes thinking about giving Kurt his number and ‘oh god, what if that was weird and he never calls me.’ 

Charlie looks over Blaine’s shoulder, Blaine moves a little out of the way so Charlie can grab the cinnamon orange tea leaves. 

“This Berry Creme is to die for by the way but it’s always sold out. McNulty’s is just–” 

“–the best. I know. Opened in 1895, tea kept in glass apothecary jars, and just so convenient cause it’s in the West Village near school.”

Charlie gives him a “who pissed in your cornflakes look” look. “Drop the attitude, Anderson.” 

“Sorry, I’m a little stressed.” 

“Was Cooper _really_ that bad today?” they ask. 

“Well, first off, he gave me the wrong Zoom ID so I haven’t talked to him yet.” 

“So, who were you talking to that got you all worked up? Cause, I heard your voice. Unless you started talking to yourself again which is a whole other matter.”

“I only talk to myself when you’re not here.” Blaine huffs. “And I was talking to someone.” 

“Who?” 

“Um, Kurt Hummel actually.”

Charlie’s eyes widen and he spins Blaine’s body around so they’re facing one another. “Excuse me? HOW?” 

“Dumb luck.” Blaine shrugs as Charlie lets go. 

“You’re like obsessed with him!” Charlie adds their leaves into a diffuser. “Haven’t you been following his career for like the last five years?” 

The kettle whistles. While Charlie pours water, Blaine turns back to the cabinet to choose a tea.

Blaine rolls his eyes, even though Charlie can’t see, but doesn’t deny his _thing_ for Kurt. 

“Since I saw him as Peter Pan.” 

“Five years ago,” Charlie says. “I listen when you talk, you know.” 

Blaine grabs just regular black tea leaves and shuts the cabinet door. His phone buzzes but Blaine decides to let Cooper’s text ‘simmer’. Give him a taste of his own medicine as it were. 

Charlie hands Blaine a second diffuser this one looks like a cat and hangs on the edge of the cup whereas Charlie’s is a plain silver one. 

“So, what did Kurt Hummel have to talk about with you?” 

“Just get-to-know-you stuff.” 

“Oh,” Charlie draws out the word, their interest piqued. 

“Shush,” Blaine tells them. “It’s no big deal. And I’m stressed cause I gave him my number and he’s never gonna text me.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Look at me!” Blaine exclaims. “Why would gorgeous, future Tony winner Kurt Hummel want me? Blaine Anderson who’s very first role on Broadway was postponed.”

“You’re taking credit for the global pandemic now, bold of you,” Charlie comments. 

“He’s all tall and intelligent and funny and so, so, beautiful.” 

“And you aren’t?” Charlie inquires. “Are you not the same Blaine who gets asked out by at least two girls a week…”

“Not true, more like once a month,” 

Charlie ignores this correction. “The Blaine who asked a professor for extra credit because a 93 wasn’t good enough? The Blaine who wore lifts just once on a dare and declared being short was better and proceeded to kick off his shoes and climb on top of the fridge to prove he could reach the cabinets above it? Is that not you in this photo on top of said fridge?” 

Charlie holds their phone out with the photo of Blaine giving the camera two thumbs up and grinning at his accomplishment. 

“And you weren’t even drunk that time!” Charlie adds. 

Blaine blushes. 

“My point being, you’re amazing Blaine and if Kurt Hummel can’t see it...you’ll be like everyone else who meets their idol: elated, slightly starstruck, and reasonably terrified of fucking up but accepting that you can’t date and aren’t likely to meet again.” 

This time Blaine laughs. 

“If you weren’t such a tea snob, you’d be the best roommate in the world,” Blaine replies. 

“Well, nobody’s perfect,” Charlie tells him. “Except Kurt Hummel.” 

Charlie, then, grabs their Star Wars mug and starts heading back to their room. 

“And Blaine,” they say. 

“Yeah?” 

“Call your brother.” 

He grins. “Will do.” 

Blaine situates himself back in front of his laptop and pops his earbuds back in before checking his phone.

**Cooper: new id 411-9f9-7623**

**Blaine: There aren’t any letters in Zoom. I’ll just email you a link.**

**Author's Note:**

> I also hope this helped some of the doom scrolling we've all been doing.


End file.
